A Fateful Encounter
by Major144
Summary: Ecliptor is training Astronema on planet Onyx. They take a rest at a tavern where they have an encounter with Villimax. They aid Villimax in defeating a group of villains called the Guresome Threesome. Villimax is inspired to become a warrior teacher. Rated k for some violence.


A Fateful Encounter  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

On the planet Onyx Ecliptor is training an 11 year old Astronema. It was a tough training routine which consisted of insurance building, weapons combat, and hand to hand combat. Ecliptor was training Astronema in weapons combat. He with his sword and Astronema with her staff.  
Astronema charged forward with her staff. Ecliptor blocked it. Astronema twirled her staff around and swung at Ecliptor's side. Ecliptor side stepped her swing and came up close to her. Astronema fired a kick at Ecliptor. He caught it with an upraised hand. Astronema kicked up her other leg into Ecliptor's chest to use as leverage to do backflip to escape Ecliptor's grasp. As Ecliptor staggered back from the backflip Astronema moved forward and slashed at Ecliptor's right shoulder. Ecliptor immediately recovered and retaliated. He slashed at Astronema who duck and rolled to put some distance between her and her opponent. Astronema let out a energy blast from her staff.  
Ecliptor dodged it. Astronema let out some more energy blast from her staff, but instead of aiming for Ecliptor she aim for the sand around him creating dust cloud that blocked his vision. She charged forward towards Ecliptor and the dust cloud and used her staff as a poll volt to leap over Ecliptor and get behind him she slashed his left shoulder. Ecliptor whirled around and slashed to the right with his sword. Astronema lifted her staff for defense but the force of Eciptor's blade sent her staff flying from her hands and sent her tumbling to the ground on her back her staff landed several feet away. Astronema got up on her elbows, she looked up to see Ecliptor pointing his sword at her chest.  
"I conceive defeat." Said Astronema.  
Ecliptor sheathed his sword and offered Astronema his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up.  
"You did quite well. You used your weapon, your agility, and your mind to create a strong offense and defense." Said Ecliptor.  
"But I still lost the duel." Astronema said depressively.  
"It wasn't a total lost you managed to last several minutes and you did inflict some injuries on me." Ecliptor said pointing to the slashes on his left and right shoulders.  
Astronema smiled.  
"You know what princess you have done so well today I think you deserve a rest and maybe a treat. Will head into the town." Said Ecliptor.  
"Thank you Ecliptor." Said Astronema.  
The two of them gathered up what their weapons and what little supplies they had and started for their walk towards the town.  
"How far is the town?" Asked Astronema.  
"About 2 miles." Replied Ecliptor.  
"Ok." Astronema said.  
Thirty minutes latter they reached the town. The town had an old west style and was a gathering place for monsters and villains. Ecliptor and Astronema made there way to the town's tavern. They walked in through the swinging doors, ever monster glanced up at them to take in the new comers. After about a minute the monster went back to what they were doing. Astronema and Ecliptor went to a nearby table and sat themselves down. Astronema looked at an old battered menu.  
"I think I'll will have the the salad and can I please have the honey cake as my treat." Astronema  
"Alright you can have the cake as your treat." Eciptor'said.  
"Thank you." Said Astronema.  
With that said Astronema order her food from the waiter. As She and Ecliptor waited monsters started whispering amongst themselves.  
"I know the big green guy is Ecliptor. But who is the little girl?" Asked a frog monster playing cards in the corner with goat and octopus monster.  
"Don't you know anything?" Asked the goat monster. "That's Astronema the princess of evil."  
"You mean the very same Astronema whose supposed to be one of the top members in the United Alliance of Evil?" Asked the octopus monster.  
"The very same." Replied the goat monster.  
"What you think people like her and Ecliptor doing in a place like this?" Asked the frog monster.  
"They were probably training in the dessert and got tired and decided to come here to rest in up in here." Replied the octopus monster.  
"That makes sense." Said the goat monster.  
At another table two aliens were playing card with one another. One was a tall bicker looker warrior named Villimax the other was his sidekick a short round white creature named Kegler. Villimax was a very noble warrior who had accomplish many victories. Yet for all his victories he still felt there was something more in the universe for him to do. Kegler felt there was something wrong with his friend.  
"What is wrong Villimax?" Kegler asked with concern.  
"I not sure Kegler. I have archived many victories in battle and lived by an honorable warrior code, yet I still feel like I'm supposed to do more with my existence." Replied Villimax.  
"I'm sure the answer will present it self it due time." Said Kegler.  
"Your right Kegler." Villimax said in agreement.  
Villimax tilted his head around the tavern to see if he could find anything new and interesting. His gaze came across Ecliptor and Astronema.  
"I know the green and black warrior is Ecliptor, but who is that girl he is with?" Asked Villimax.  
Kegler looked over to where Villimax was looking.  
"I believe that is Astronema princess of evil. From what I heard Ecliptor is teaching her in the ways of the warrior." Explained Kegler.  
"Hm so Ecliptor is teaching Astronema in the ways of the warrior." Thought Villimax. "I wonder what's that like to have a student and teach them something."  
Before Villimax could go into deeper thought about this matter, the tavern doors flew open and in walked three figures. All the monsters looked up at the three figures with fear and dread. The new comers were a small group of monsters that called themselves the Gruesome Threesome. They were a fierce group of mercenaries that consisted of three monsters. First was Kangorang he was a muscular kangaroo monster with black fur, wearing a leather jacked with flame designs on the selves and a bright red bandana on his head. He was armed with two nasty looking boomerangs and a curved sword. The second was Boltronic, he was large black and silver robot with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest and he had two bulbs on his shoulders connected with a bunch of wire, every now and then a spark would leap from one bulb to was armed with blasters mounted on his arms, claws and a massive lightning shape lance. The third was Volking he was a massive Viking like warrior that appeared to be made out of volcanic rock, he had a flame like beard and two eyes that glowed like red coals. He was armed with a large broadsword in his right hand and a spiky shield in his left. The Gruesome Threesome marched there way to the table Villimax and Kegler were sitting at.  
"Oh not them again." Thought Villimax  
For months now the Gruesome Threesome had tried to recruit him into their group. Villimax knew all the warriors. He had once been good comrades with Volking. But over the years Volking had become greedy and dishonorable. Kangorang and Boltronic were just criminals who pledge their elegance to who every they thought was the strongest or who every they the though had the most treasure.  
"Hello Villimax. Have you considered our offer of joining us?" Asked Volking.  
"I have told you before and I say it again. I have no interest in joining your little group of mercenaries." Replied an annoyed Villimax.  
"Mercenaries is such a harsh word." Said Volking. "We prefer to thick of ourselves as warriors for hire."  
"That's still the same meaning for mercenaries no mater how glamorous and honorable you make it out to be." Said an annoyed Kegler. "Now why don't you just move along. Villimax already gave you his answer."  
Kangorang suddenly stabbed one of his boomerangs into the table and leered at Kegler.  
"Shut up you we ain't speaking to you! Will go whenever we want! Declared Kangorang.  
"Fine you moron marsupial!" Shouted Kegler.  
Kangorang yanked his boomerang out of the table and prepared to slash at Kegler. Villimax in a blink of an eye stood up and delivered a powerful right punch to Kangorang's face. The monster toppled back into his two comrades.  
"You might want to keep him on a shorter leash Vollking." Villimax said with scorn in his voice.  
"How dare you!" Shouted Boltronic.  
"That does it Villimax you struck one of my warriors. Now your going to pay!" Bellowed an angry Vollking.  
"Lets settle this now. We will have a one on one duel outside." Said Villimax  
"Alright sounds good, but let's make it a little more interesting." Said Volking.  
"How so?" Asked Villimax.  
"If I win you swear your elegance to me and if you win I will no longer bother you with joining my group." Explained Volking.  
"Sounds like a fair wager." Said Villimax.  
Villimax and Volking held up their hands and shook hands sealing the deal. Volking gather his two comrades and they left the tavern.  
"Do you know what your doing?" Asked a nervous Kegler.  
"I do." Replied Villimax  
He and Kegler went out the tavern door. The monsters of the tavern left their seats to go outside and watch the duel.  
"Can we go watch?" Asked Astronema.  
"We will." Replied Ecliptor. "It would be a good learning experience for you to watch two high caliber warriors duel."  
They left the tavern to watch the duel. Villimax and Volking stood facing each other in the middle of the town where there was plenty of room to maneuver. Both parties comrades were on the sidelines. The two warriors drew their weapons and faced each other. Volking struck first. He went charging up to Villimax and slashed at his legs. Villimax nimbly jumped over the slash and brought his sword down to strike at his opponent, but Vilking blocked it with his shield. Volking swung with his sword, but Villimax quickly leapt back. Villimax charged forward swinging his blade but Volking met his swing. The two of them locked blades and pushed against one another. Volking took a swing at Villimax's head with his shield. Villimax's was barely able to dodge the blow but his shoulder got hit instead by one of the shield spikes. Villimax grunted in pain but still kept his blade locked with Volkings. Villimax lifted one leg up and launched a powerful kick into Volking's chest. Volking stumbled back giving Villimax a chance to catch his breath and think up a strategy.  
"With that shield strapped to his arm Volking has an advantage in both defense and offense." Thought Villimax. "I have to take that shield out of this battle."  
Volking came charging up. Villimax charged him but at the last minute Villimax stepped to the right. Volking made a mad swing in his direction. Villimax easily stepped under the blow and slashed at the shield straps on Volking's left arm. The shield fell down with a thud. The sudden loss of his shields weight caused Volking to lose his balance. He tried to regain it but he was to slow. Villimax came forward and slashed Volking's chest. Volking let out a shout of pain and staggered away from Villimax.  
"Give it up Volking you have lost. Declared Villimax.  
"Not quite Villimax." Declared Volking.  
With a signal of his hand. Volking told his companion Boltronic to fire his blaster. Boltronic aimed one of his arm blasters at Villimax and fired a shot of red hot laser energy. It struck Villimax's wounded shoulder. Villimax let out a shout of pain and crumpled to his knees and dropped his sword grasping his wounded shoulder.  
"Villimax!" Shouted a horrified Kegler.  
"You coward!" Villimax shouted angrily.  
"He's all yours Volking." Said Boltronic.  
"Good job Boltronic there will be an extra bit of money for you on our next job." Replied Volking.  
"Hey I want to hurt him to." Complained Kangorang.  
"You know what. I don't feel like recruiting Villimax. His sense of honor would ruin our business." Said Volking. "But maybe we can make an example out of him."  
"What do you mean make an example out of him?" Asked Kangorang.  
"What I mean is that all three of use will kill Villmax in front of everyone here and say this is what happens to those who defy the Gruesome Threesome." Explained Volking.  
"I'm up for that." Replied Kangorang.  
The Gruesome Threesome walked over to Villimax. They held there weapons up. Volking addressed the crowd.  
"We will now demonstrate what happens to those who defy The Gruesome Threesome!' Shouted Volking.  
The crowd of monsters whispered among themselves about the turn out of events. However two beings in the crowd felt more like taking some action. They were Astronema and Ecliptor.  
"We got to help that Villimax guy." Pleaded Astronema  
"Agreed." Replied Ecliptor. "I can't stand seeing a noble warrior defeated with such treachery."  
The Gruesome Threesome approached the down Villimax.  
"Any last words." Sneered Volking.  
"At least I proved that I'm a noble warrior and that your a greedy dishonorable coward." Replied Villimax.  
"Doesn't really matter seeing as my team and I are going to kill you." Gloated Volking.  
Volking nodded towards Kangrang and Boltronic to deliver the first blows. They stepped up and raised their weapons ready to strike. But just when they were about to strike Astronema and Ecliptor stepped out of the crowd and attacked. Ecliptor hit Boltronic with his eye beams and Atronemia hit Kangorang with a blast from her staff. The two members of the Gruesome Threesome went flying back away from Villimax and crashed on their backs. Volking looked dumbfounded at his two downed cronies laying on the ground. The crowd gasped in shock. Ecliptor and Astronemia walked over and offered Villimax his hand. Villimax picked up his sword and took Ecliptor's hand. Ecliptor helped him up.  
"Why are you two helping me?" Asked a bewildered Villimax.  
"Your an honorable warrior, who has shown great courage, and great skill. It would be a terrible shame to see such a warrior of your caliber killed by the likes of this coward full scum." Replied Ecliptor.  
"I like your skill. You were clearly wining the duel. But then they pulled that kind of treachery and thats unforgivable." Replied Astronema.  
"You have my thanks." Said Villimax.  
The three of them stood and faced the Gruesome Threesome. Kangorang and Boltronic staggered to their feet and got along side Volking.  
"How dare you attack my minions and interfere in my business!" Shouted Volking.  
"Your one to talk." Said Villimax.  
"Will destroy you all!" Cried Volking. "Charge!"  
With that said both side rushed forward. Villimax fought against Volking, Ecliptor fought against Bolttronic, and Astronema fought against Kangorang.  
Kangorang came at Astronema wielding his two boomerangs. He slashed at Astronema's right but she dodged to the left and backed up. however a tiny piece of her hair got cut off.  
"Ha I'm going to cut you up into mince meat." He laughed.  
"Will see about that." Replied Astronema.  
"Try this on for size!" Laughed Kangorang.  
He threw his boomerangs at Astronema. She dived and rolled out of the way. The boomerangs returned to their master. He laughed and threw his left boomerang at her. Astronema stood still as the boomerang came racing at her. At the last possible moment she twisted her body out of the way, with lightning fast reflexes grabbed the boomerang in midair and with another twist sent the boomerang flying back at a startled Kangorang and struck the his chest. He let out a shout of pain and grasped his chest.  
"This isn't over!" He screamed.  
He pulled out his sword and leapt into the air. Astronema pole vaulted with her staff to do a flying kick into Kangorang's chest. Kangorang went crashing to the ground and lost his other boomerang. He managed to stand up and come charging at Astronema. He slashed at her with his sword. She side stepped the blow and slashed his shoulder. He screamed in pain and rage and came at her again with a slash. Astronema blocked it this time and with a twist of her staff she sent Kangorang's sword flying. Kangorang stared up at his flying sword completely shocked. Astronema came forward and struck him in the head with the blunt side of her staff. He hit the ground in a crumpled heap.  
The crowd gasped in shock at the outcome of the fight.  
Boltronic came charging at Ecliptor with his lance. Boltronic slashed at the left, but Ecliptor blocked that. Boltronic tried slashing at the right, but Ecliptor blocked that as well and shoved Boltronic back.  
"Eat blaster!" Shouted Boltronic lifting his arm blasters and firing.  
Ecliptor lifted up his sword and started deflecting the laser blast. He skillful deflated some back at Boltronic. Two destroyed the light bulbs on his shoulder and another two went right back to Boltronic's blasters destroying them. Boltronic screamed in pain. He stared at his now useless blaster in complete disbelief.  
"That dose it! Now it's time for the heavy artillery!" Bellowed Boltronic.  
He grabbed his lance and started channeling lightning through it. Soon a six foot ball of black and yellow energy appeared at the end of the staff. Ecliptor charged forward. Boltronic sent the lightning flying at Ecliptor. Ecliptor's clashed with the lightning ball. Sparks flew. With a great deal of effort Ecliptor slashed the lighting ball in half. The halves went flying around Ecliptor and exploded harmlessly.  
"No that's impossible! That was my strongest attack! Screamed Boltronic in disbelief.  
Ecliptor charged forward with a downward slash. Boltronic raised his lance to defend himself. Ecliptor sword slashed Boltronic's lance in half and and crated a giant slash down Boltronic's chest. Sparks flew and Boltronic hit the ground with a thud.  
Volking came charging at Villimax. The two of them locked blades. Volking threw a massive punch at Villimax's face. But Villimax blocked it with his fist and then retaliated with a massive punch of his own to Volking's face. Volking staggered back.  
"It's time to really heat things up!" He shouted.  
Volking sword busted into flames and he started throwing fire balls at Villimax. He dived and rolled out of the path of the fire balls.  
"I'll never hit Villimax at this rate." Though Volking.  
His eyes then landed on Astronema. A wicked idea came to his mind.  
"Hey Villimax. You might be able to avoid my fire balls but I don't think that girl can!" Gloated Volking.  
He shot off a massive fire ball in Astronema's direction. Astronomer looked fearfully at the on rushing fireball.  
"No Astronema my princess get out of the way!" Screamed Ecliptor as he tried to rush in Astronema' s aid.  
But he was to far and he would't get there in time. Villimax saw this and realized what he had to do. With a great amount of speed and agility. He jumped right in front of the fire ball and took the full force of it. He let out a great shout of pain and hit the ground his chest scorched.  
"Nooooooo!" Shouted Astronema, Ecliptor, and Keggler in unison.  
Volking marched up laughing.  
"You see this is what honor gets you! Now preapre to die!" Laughed Volking.  
He raised his weapon preparing to kill Villimax. But with a roar Villimax came shooting up and started raining blows on to a startled Volking. He was filled with righteous rage.  
"No Volking it is you and dishonorable ways that are going to die!" Shouted Villimax.  
Volking tried desperately to slash at Villimax but he easily deflect the blows. Villimax  
slashes a big x onto Volking's chest and then he trusted his sword into the middle of the x. Volking gasped in pain, dropped his sword crumpled to his knees. Villimax pulled his sword out of Volking's chest. Volking looked up at Villimax.  
"We would have made a great team." He gasped.  
"It wouldn't have worked out." Said Villimax.  
"Your right. I'm a fool." Replied Volking.  
The red light in Volking's eyes went out and his body crumbled into a pile of volcanic ash. Kangorang and Boltronic staggered to their feet they, saw their leader defeated and dead and ran away screaming in fear. The crowd cheered at the amazing outcome of the battle. Ecliptor walked up to Villimax with an out stretched hand.  
"Thank you for saving my princess's life. Your are a true warrior." Said Ecliptor.  
"Your welcome." Replied Villimax  
The two warriors shook hands. Astronema walked up to Villimax.  
"Thank you for saving me." She said.  
She hugged Villimax.  
"Your very welcome." Replied Villimax.  
Kegler walked up to the group.  
"Thank you so much for helping Villimax." Said Kegler.  
"It was no problem to." Said Ecliptor. "We were more then happy to come to the aid of a fellow noble warrior."  
"Come along Astronema let's go back to the Dark Fortress. I think you had have enough training for today." Ecliptor said to Astronema.  
"Wait." Said Villimax.  
"Yes." Asked Ecliptor.  
"How does it feel like to be a warrior teacher? How did you find your student? How did you know that girl would be such a good student?" Asked Villimax.  
"The feeling of be a warrior teacher is quite a great feeling because you are leaving a legacy. It was a twist of fate that brought me and Astronema together. When I looked at her for the first time I knew she had fine honorable qualities in her and I knew she was destined for greatness." Explained Ecliptor.  
With that said Astronema and Ecliptor said their goodbyes and teleported away.  
"It was a twist of fate that brought that master and that student together." Thought Villimax. "If that's so I'll wait for fate to bring me my own student."  
"Come come Villimax let's get you bandage up." Said Kegler.  
"I'm coming." Said Villimax.  
Villimax looked up at the sky.  
"Best of luck on your journey my friends." He said.  
The End


End file.
